Various types of closure arrangements and devices for an artifical excretory opening have been proposed. Such openings are surgically constructed after operations for cancer of the colon extending, for example, through the abdominal wall. Some devices of this type use magnets to hold closure plugs in place (see German Patent Disclosure Documents DE-OS Nos. 23 63 563; 24 47 682; 26 25 243; 27 17 608; U.S. Ser. No. 801,326. In such arrangements, a ring-shaped permanent magnet is implanted in the abdominal wall surrounding the colon in the vicinity of the exit opening. Magnetic closure arrangements then cooperate with the magnet implanted in the abdominal wall. One such arrangement may include a closure cover. Such arrangements have found acceptance, but still require improvement; if, for example, the patient is obese, or the colon is led downwardly at an inclination with respect to the abdominal wall, difficulties may arise. Magnetic closure arrangements have also been proposed in which a rubbery elastic material is used which has a sealing surface, matched to the shape of the region surrounding the excretory opening of the colon. Such arrangements are difficult to fit and must be individually made to fit the particular patient involved.
In another arrangements, an elongated essentially rod-shaped magnetic core is used, surrounded by a cover of soft elastic material such as, for example, foam rubber, foamed plastic, or the like.
Non-magnetic tampons, similar to the customary catamenial tampons, have also been proposed to close excretory openings. Such tampons have not proved suitable since a reliable seat and closure effect cannot be ensured since there is no force, such as the magnetic force above referred to, which tends to hold the tampon in the final portion of the colon. Such simple, non-magnetic closure plugs would, however, have the advantage that the comparatively expensive magnets can be omitted and the entire closure plug could be made so inexpensively that it can be considered a disposal item, to be disposed of after single use. The troublesome and rather disagreeable cleaning of the permanent-type tampons can then be avoided.